


The Oracle's Collared Kitten

by cathedralvelvet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat Ears, Collars, F/F, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralvelvet/pseuds/cathedralvelvet
Summary: Lunafreya and Cindy, some indeterminate amount of time following the end of the game, engage in some pet play in Cindy's office at the Hammerhead.





	The Oracle's Collared Kitten

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret had a kind of beauty that didn’t really fit at the garage at Hammerhead, Cindy thought in the back of her mind as she worked. Not that there weren’t pretty people living in the area, of course. Cindy wasn’t so modest that she didn’t think of herself as an example, of course, but there were others. But Lunafreya had something, something that went beyond the delicate “fancy pretty” that Noctis had taught Cindy to associate with royalty. There was something ethereal about her, something that made Cindy feel awful for coming near her with her grease-monkey paws and a tongue thick with country dialect.

Of course, that wasn’t stopping Cindy now. Her hands, still dirty with grease and oil, left messy prints in black and gray as they groped and kneaded at Luna’s outspread thighs. Luna had begged her, practically pleaded in an uncharacteristically needy tone for Cindy not to wash her hands. Cindy had pointed out that that wasn’t even remotely sanitary, and Luna had gotten a none-too-saintly smile on her face as she’d explained that it wouldn’t be Cindy’s fingers bringing her pleasure, this visit.

Cindy worked with her tongue, delving deep enough that she felt like she might drown in the juices of Luna’s arousal. Lunafreya made noises that, like much Cindy had seen from the Oracle since they started these clandestine little trysts, didn’t seem in keeping with the public image that the woman worked so hard to cultivate. “Fuck, that’s good,” she whined as Cindy paused her tongue’s feverish work to suck hard on and around her clit. “That’s good,” she repeated a moment later, and then, after a pause, added, “that’s a good girl.”

Her hands flexing against Luna’s pale thighs, Cindy groaned. She didn’t stop, though, and the way one of Luna’s hands clenched in Cindy’s thick, messy blonde hair told her that the vibrations only added to the other woman’s pleasure.

Cindy appreciated the way that Luna’s fingers oh-so-carefully avoided pushing or nudging out of place the object nestled in her hair. The band itself, sized perfectly so as to grip Cindy’s scalp without being too lose or overly tight, was the same golden-yellow hue that the boys had had her coat their ride in during their latest pre-road trip visit to the Hammerhead this past summer — the same color as her jacket. The large, fluffy cat ears jutting out from it were lined with fur of the same shade.

“Good girl, good kitty. You just keep lapping at your Mistress’s cunt, now,” Lunafreya said, her thighs tensing beneath Cindy’s fingers as she spoke. Her voice wasn’t steady, and that, like nothing else, was evidence of just what this little scenario, and Cindy’s skillful tongue, was doing for her. Lunafreya was an astoundingly skillful public speaker, and that had impressed Cindy far more than any of her more arcane qualifications as Oracle before they met in person. To her hear voice quiver with anticipation, to hear her breath catch as she spoke this way — Cindy knew that no one else had heard Luna this way, and she relished the knowledge, just as she relished the sound of Luna’s voice as the woman treated her like an animal. A pet.

For a few moments, Cindy did just as her Mistress had ordered — she lapped with her tongue slowly, dragging it up and down Luna’s flushed, hot pussy in movements utterly lacking in practice or skill. Like a dumb, loyal animal, doing just as her owner had ordered. In response, Lunafreya let out a hot, almost anguished groan. She leaned back in the old swivel chair that Cindy had been using at her office desk for the last couple of years. It squeaked, like it always did, and Cindy felt a familiar twinge of shame at the conditions of the garage — suitable for a reasonably successful mechanic who replaced things when they needed replacing, but not for royalty. It was a familiar line of thought for Cindy. It was the way she sometimes thought about herself, in the context of this still-new relationship with the Oracle.

She turned away from those thoughts for a moment — then redirected them, instead. Of course she wasn’t on an equal footing with her Mistress, Cindy thought, and then she was deep in the scene again. She was a pet. She was Luna’s pet.

Cindy let her thoughts linger on the snug black collar around her neck as she leaned forward, resuming her previous work of eating the Oracle out in earnest, letting her tongue explore Lunafreya’s cunt without reserve or pity. Luna let out a squeal that was nearly a mewl — Cindy knew that if she looked up from what she was doing, Luna’s face would be scarlet with mortification at her betrayal of her role. She would probably even apologize, after they were done.

Hanging from the collar’s ring, dangling and shaking as Cindy vigorously pleasured her Mistress with everything her mouth had to offer, was a golden tag. Etched in it on one side, in delicate cursive script, was the name Cindy. The other side of the tag had, in much smaller, simpler print, Luna’s full name, address, and phone number.

From a purely practical standpoint, the tag was kind of a horrible idea. Cindy knew it. She knew it in a way that made her face grow hot every time she unlocked her bottom desk drawer and pulled it out to look at it. It was simple, incontrovertible evidence of what the two of them did on a regular basis, here and in Luna’s rooms at the rebuilt palace at Insomnia. If anyone ever got their hands on it, they would end up in every tabloid on Eos. It was a risk, and a delicious one.

“Mm, M-Mistress thinks she’s about to cum, kitty,” Luna said, her voice too breathy and near-frantic to really qualify as dominant, but knowing what she was doing to Luna drove Cindy a little crazy. She sucked and nibbled and kissed at every part of Luna’s sex that she could reach with her lips and tongue, making little hot moaning noises calculated to push the Oracle closer to the edge. “Oh! O-oh!” And then one of Luna’s heels was digging into the floor as her entire leg flexed with the force of her climax. “Good girl! F-fuck, Cindy!”

Cindy lapped at her Mistress’s cunt, cleaning her dutifully for several long moments. Then she let out a shocked giggle as a pair of fingers curled between her collar and her throat, yanking her up with surprising force. Using her hands on Luna’s things to give herself additional leverage, Cindy found herself dragged up close enough for Luna to meet her in a forceful, surprisingly rough kiss. Soon she was straddling Cindy’s lap, panting against her Mistress’s throat as Luna fingered her with intent, rapid motions, and it wasn’t long before Cindy was spent and Luna’s wet, slick fingers were sliding into Cindy’s mouth.

“Good girl,” Luna said, sounding exhausted but satisfied as Cindy cleaned her mess off her Mistress’s fingers with adoration in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my [tumblr](https://cathedralvelvet.tumblr.com), which, like this fic, is not work-safe.


End file.
